A Glitch in Time
by bella is a tardis
Summary: The Doctor and Clara stumble upon a small town located in Yorkshire. The Crawley's, The Doctor, and Clara begin a mission to figure out who this ghost is and why history seems to be changing. cover fanart by me
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So, I think the basis of this story has been covered in the summary but before we begin, can I just say that it was rather difficult to find a time when everyone is alive and happily married. And I couldn't find the exact month of Sybil's death so I'm just going to say it was in September 1920. IF YOU WERE CURIOUS, This takes place in the beginning of Downton Abbey season three and somewhere during Doctor Who season eight. NOW GO ENJOY THE STORY!**

Chapter One:

 _~Of greetings and ghosts~_

"So, Doctor, where to next?" Asked Clara, skipping into the control room. They had just returned from a planet completely made of trees.

"I was thinking somewhere back in time." He began in his Scottish accent, his large eyebrows rising slightly. "Maybe 1920 Yorkshire around May?" He asked casually, fingering a button on the control panel.

"Sounds good to me." Clara grinned. "But what should I wear?" She asked, looking down at her t-shirt and jeans.

"Well clearly not that. Pick something 1920...ish." He replied, waving her off.

"Wow, that's very helpful. Shall I just check in the wardrobe?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Wonderful!" She rolled her eyes again and wandered off towards the wardrobe, hoping it was where she last found it. The Tardis had a rather annoying habit of hiding things from her. The Doctors last regeneration, his eleventh, claimed that she had to be 'nicer'. She still had no clue how to be 'nice' to a spaceship. Thankfully, the wardrobe was still where she remembered and she went in to search for as much 1920s attire as she could find.

It was a rather calm day at Downton Abbey. Some of its inhabitants were lounging about since it was almost dinner, but most were outside, enjoying the beautiful day. Mary and Matthew were strolling across the grounds, chatting and holding hands. Out of the blue, a strange noise started up behind them. Sybil, who had just walked out of the front door, presumably to collect Mary and Matthew for dinner, heard it first. She spun on her heel and looked behind her, screaming when she saw a large blue box appear out of nowhere. Mary sighed, annoyed that her otherwise enjoyable walk was suddenly ruined.

"What on earth is she-" Mary fell silent on seeing the box, which had definitely not been there before. "Oh." She whispered. This time it was Matthew's turn to be confused. Although, he did take it better than the others.

"Wow, shall we go investigate?" He grinned at her.

"Investigate?!" She said in a high pitch voice.

"Yes. It could be a bomb or something. Better to know sooner than later." She raised her always perfect eyebrows.

"The war certainly did change you..." his smile faltered and he shrugged, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards Sybil, who seemed to realize that the box didn't seem to be posing an immediate danger, and was walking around it in slow circles.

"Wait for me!" Laughed Matthew who had finally managed to drag his wife across the grounds.

"You two are ridiculous" Mary muttered, stepping back to watch her husband and sister inspect the box.

"We're only curious, Mary. Aren't you?" Questioned Sybil.

"Hardly." Mary rolled her eyes but Sybil's next comment was drowned out by the doors flinging open.

"Here we are!" Said the Doctor as the Tardis' shaking came to a stop.

"Can I go out first?" Asked Clara excitedly. Even after years of traveling she still got extremely excited when they went somewhere new.

"I don't see why not." He shrugged and gestured to the door. Clara grinned before flinging the doors open and stepping out, only to be met with two very confused faces. Suddenly, a third face peeked around the corner of the Tardis,

"What was that?" It, or he rather, asked. The man walked around the box and stopped, mouth hanging slightly open next to a woman with dark brown hair who had her arms folded across her chest and looked as though she were about to say something rude.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor, I'm an alie-" Clara abruptly stopped him by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Maybe not yet..." She whispered.

"Ah, ok, shall I get out the cards? They're in my back pocket."

"Maybe not those either. How about a nice, 'hi my name's the Doctor what's yours?'" She whispered back.

"Excuse me! Is anyone going to explain what's happening?" Exclaimed the rude looking one.

"A box just fell-" Began Sybil, however, she was quickly cut off by the Doctor.

"Actually," interrupted the Doctor, "we materialized." Clara rolled her eyes.

"Hi! My name's Clara and this is the Doctor. What are your names?" Matthew closed his mouth and swallowed hard, glancing at the newcomers.

"Hello," started Sybil slowly. "I'm Sybil, and this is Mary and Matthew." she gestured to her other family members.

"I'm sure you're all very kind." The Doctor shot a glance at Mary, "well, maybe not you..." Mary couldn't find anything to say. Two strangers just came out of a box and one of them insulted her. No one ever taught her how to deal with that. "But, we really should go now." The Doctor finished and turned back to his box.

"But we just got here!" Said Clara.

"Clara's right! Stay for dinner." Smiled Matthew. Mary rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"Darling, you can't just invite strangers to dinner." She said. Matthew was going to retaliate but was interrupted by Tom, who had just walked outside.

"Lord Grantham wanted to me remind you all that dinner is in an hour and-" He stopped, finally noticing the strangers. The Doctor sighed impatiently,

"Is this what you people do all day? Wander around and freaking out over strangers? It's so boring!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Sybil?" Tom asked weakly.

"This is the Doctor and his friend Clara. They came here in a big blue box and are staying for dinner, so do tell Carson to add two chairs to the table." He looked at her, dumbstruck, before nodding slowly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tom Branson." He stuck out his hand for the Doctor to shake but he didn't take it.

"Sorry, not a fan of handshakes, or hugs, or touching in general." Replied the Doctor. Tom awkwardly withdrew his hand.

"You're taking this surprisingly well, Sybil." Said Mary.

"Well, I am one for surprises." She winked at Tom who laughed.

"Should I go tell Carson about our impromptu guests?" He questioned to no one in particular.

"Yes, yes, go on." Said Mary. "I'm going to change." She looked at the Doctor and Clara. The Doctor was annoyed over the fact that he was going to stay in this boring place longer than he intended but Clara looked thrilled. "You ought to change to." She said. He looked down at his coat,

"What's wrong with this! It's not like I'm wearing a giant scarf, or question marks, or sandshoes, or even a bowtie! This is my most normal outfit in years." He said, proud that he had finally managed to look partially normal.

"You can borrow my spare-" Matthew started but the Doctor cut him off.

"No, I'm not changing." Matthew gave up and walked inside, presumably to follow his wife. Sybil was the only one left. She looked as though she were about to speak but a shrill screech pierced the air. The Doctor and Clara took one look at each other before quickly running inside, closely followed by Sybil. Matthew, who had entered only moments before the others had already begun running up the stairs. The Doctor and Clara followed him, having no idea where they were going but trusted that he did.

"Why are there always so many corridors?" Huffed Clara, as they ran through the labyrinth of hallways.

"This is what you signed up for." Replied the Doctor, "running."

"Actually, I didn't sign up for anything." She muttered, "You just popped up at my house because I asked for the internet."

"Yes, well, I wasn't the internet was I?"

"No, you most certainly were not." She replied just as Matthew came to a stop at one of the doors. He burst in without even knocking and sighed, relieved. The Doctor and Clara walked in next to see two women, one was Mary, who was trying to console the other, who was shaking.

"Oh hello." Mary said, finally noticing the others.

"What happened?" Asked the Doctor, before Matthew could even open his mouth.

"I think I saw a ghost." The scared one whispered. The Doctor raised his eyebrows,

"A ghost? You do know that ghosts don-" Clara cleared her throat,

"Being rude again." She whispered.

"Sorry."

"Sorry about him, he can be rather rude." She glared at the Doctor. "What's your name?"

"Anna." She said, smiling faintly.

"Nice to meet you-" Clara started but Matthew interrupted her.

"What happened?" He asked, genuinely concerned and confused. This day was turning out to be much more than he expected. First, a blue box falls out of the sky. Then, he invites the people who came out of the box to dinner. And finally, his wife's maid claims to have seen a ghost. All he wanted was to have a nice day. But oh no.

"Me and Anna were talking when all of the sudden a face appeared behind her but her disappeared before we could have a good look at her." Said Mary from her seat on the bed.

"How do you know they're a her?" Asked Clara, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, It's either a girl or a boy and she looked feminine.." Said Mary.

"Actually, there are more than two gen-" Clara started but was cut off by a sigh.

"Clara let's not get into gender roles right now." He said. Clara sighed in defeat.

"Do you think it's an actual ghost?" Clara asked the Doctor, secretly hoping the answer was yes because she was beginning to like all these people.

"Hmm, I don't see what else it could be…" he sighed.

"It's like Ghostbusters!" exclaimed Clara.

"Ghostbusters?" Questioned Matthew, who was now sitting next to Mary on the bed.

"It's a movie." Explained Clara. The Doctor sighed again,

"Don't be an idiot, they won't have that movie for years, Clara." Said the Doctor, rolling his eyes.

"Shame. They will be alive to see it right?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged,

"Not sure."

"Can we move back to the case at hand?" Asked Mary.

"Yes, I'm going to go collect my EMF meter from the Ta- I mean, the box. I'll be right back."

"Doctor! Wha-" But he was already gone.

"I think we ought to go down now, dinner will be ready any moment. Thank you Anna, I'll call you up if we make any progress." Said Mary, taking Matthews hand and walking out of the door. "Are you coming?" She asked Clara.

"Oh, yes." Clara was very excited to meet the rest of the family.

"Clara!" Exclaimed a voice from behind her. It was the Doctor. "Don't you want to see the ghost and then leave?" She rolled her eyes.

"Doctor, just because you turn on the EMF meter doesn't mean that the ghost will suddenly appear and you can kindly ask it to go home." She laughed. "I think I'd rather attend a 1920s dinner." He stuck his tongue out at her,

"Boring." He considered his options for a moment, "as much as I'd hate to admit it I think I might enjoy that as well. I'll be down in a few minutes." Clara grinned at her victory and looked back at Mary and Matthew who both looked immensely confused.

"Sorry, shall we get going?"

 **There you go! I have five chapters written and will be uploading chapter two soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 

~Of dinners and families~

"So, who will I meet?" asked Clara, on the way down.

"You've already met Matthew, Sybil, Tom, and I. Then there's Edith, my other sister, and then my parents, Robert and Cora, or Lord and Lady Grantham. Oh, and I believe Granny, Violet, will be there as well." Mary counted off the people on her fingers. "Is Isobel coming to dinner tonight?" She asked Matthew.

"Yes, I believe so. Or, at least she was planning to the last time I saw her." He replied.

"Wonderful. I'm sure there will be plenty of family drama." She laughed.

"When isn't there." Said Matthew, rolling his eyes with a gentle smile on his face. Clara was very lost but remained silent. She could hardly keep the grin off her face. She tried to take in her surroundings so she could find her way around later. They soon made it to the drawing room where people were wandering around, chatting. Everyone looked up when Mary and Matthew walked in, a woman who I figured was Mary's mother, or Lady Grantham, exclaimed,

"Where have you two been?!" No one had seemed to notice Clara yet.

"Busy." Said Matthew, without thinking. He inwardly cursed himself. He practically felt Mary roll her eyes at him. Five seconds of awkward silence later Clara decided it would be best to show herself. She stepped out from behind the two and waved,

"Hello, I'm Clara Oswald and I'm here with my friend The Doctor. He's actually upstairs at the moment but I'm sure he'll be down shortly." The awkwardness was quickly replaced by surprise.

"I'm glad you've decided to stay for dinner!" Smiled Sybil from her place on the couch.

"Are you a friend of Sybil's?" asked Lady Grantham.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Sybil, saving Clara from having to make up a story. "We trained together during the war and I bumped into her earlier while Tom and I were in town so I asked her to stay." she made up the story quickly, trying to make it as believable as possible. Lady Grantham smiled,

"Well nice to meet you. Is dinner ready Carson?" She asked a man who was suddenly standing behind Clara. He nodded. The group began their way to the door, she got many "hellos" and "nice to meet yous". And was able to mostly figure out who everyone was. A woman with brown, greying hair who looked vaguely like Matthew came to say hello. She figured this was Isobel. The only other man in the room had to be Lord Grantham. Another woman who Clara assumed was Mary, Sybil, and Edith's grandmother. And finally, a woman with blonde hair came to say hello as well. This must be Edith, she thought to herself as she smiled at Clara on her way out. Clara followed the group of nicely dressed people into the great hall, where the Doctor was waiting with a very bored expression on his face.

"Well, Clara, you were right. The ghost didn't show itself." He seemed rather put out.

"Maybe you should listen to me more often." She said, grinning. The rest of the party, all minus Mary and Matthew, since they knew roughly what they were talking about, looked very confused. "This is The Doctor and he and I are here to investigate about some ghost sightings." Everyone went rather quiet until they had all settled down for dinner.

"Ghost sightings?!" Scoffed Violet eventually.

"Yes, the rude one saw it didn't you?" He looked expectantly at Mary. All eyes went to her but no one made any comment. Matthew looked as though he wanted to say something but wanted to see Mary's reaction even more.

"I do have a name you know. But yes, I did see the ghost." Mary looked around at her family.

"Oh, dear, I never thought you'd be the one to go crazy…" Said Lady Grantham smiling sadly.

"... What?" Mary was annoyed, she didn't think that her family would believe her in the first place but calling her crazy seemed a little ridiculous.

"I agree with your mother, you always did seem rather normal, although you could've made some better decisions." Said Violet. Mary sighed heavily,

"Let's not bring that up again. Plus, in the long run my bad decision did save Downton."

"Oh, will we ever just have a normal dinner?" Exclaimed Edith.

"No, I don't think we will." Grinned Matthew.

"Clara, do you feel… cold?" asked Tom, who was sitting next to her.

"As a matter of fact, I do." she glanced around the room but no one else seemed to notice the sudden change in temperature. "Doctor, do you feel colder than usual?" She asked. He looked at her, with an almost annoyed expression.

"No." But his eyes immediately went to Isobel, who at that moment violently shivered.

"Mother!" Exclaimed Matthew, "are you alright?"

"Oh, yes. Just got a bit cold." She replied.

"Ah, yes, that would be the ghost. You'll be fine. Even if you do die it will be alright because two of you are going to die soon anyway." Said the Doctor, in an offhand tone.

"Excuse me?" Exclaimed Lord Grantham, "No one is dying."

"Yes, well, not many people expect to die young do they? It just sort of happens." He shrugged, "Accidents, stupid mistakes, etc."

"Doctor, how do you know when people are going to die?" Asked Clara.

"The Tardis. It's all very… wibbly wobbly and hard to explain." He said, running a hand through his grey hair. Clara narrowed her eyes.

"Sure."

"Who are you, really?" Asked Lady Grantham from her seat across the table.

"I'm the Doctor." He said it rather pompously.

"Doctor Who?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

 _~Of the Tardis and curiosity ~_

"Excuse me!" Exclaimed Mary. "I'm not going to let you just drag me around!"

"Actually, darling, it seems he's dragging all of us around." Right after dinner the Doctor made up some excuse and whisked off, dragging Clara, Mary, Matthew, Sybil, and Tom with him.

"I'm taking you to the Tardis." He finally said, once they had all gathered around the old box.

"Tardis?" Asked Tom.

"Yes. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. My granddaughter came up with it actually. Susan, her name was."

"Doctor! I'd love to hear this story but we really do need to get moving." Sighed Clara.

"Well, come on in then." He opened the doors and in they all went. Sybil couldn't believe her eyes. What seemed to be a small box opened up into a cavernous room. She closed her eyes and opened them again, just to see if she was dreaming. Her face split into an enormous grin.

"It's amazing!" She said. "It's bigger on the inside!" Even Mary was shocked.

"It's wonderful!" Mary exclaimed. Matthew laughed,

"How does it fit?" He asked.

"Time Lord technology."

"Very specific." Matthew rolled his eyes before realizing what he'd just done. He had just rolled his eyes after making a snide remark, Mary really was rubbing off on him.

"What does it do?" Asked Tom, who had already begun to look at the Control Panel.

"It travels through time and space." The Doctor said simply. "Anywhere and everywhere." Though he wouldn't admit it, he did rather enjoy this bit.

"It's a bit like a car, isn't it?" Tom said, inspecting the buttons closely as the others began to wander around in awe.

"Alright, goodbye!" Said the Doctor, trying to herd the group out of the Tardis.

"Where you you think you're taking them?" Asked Clara, "I'm sure they'd all love to stay." She smiled. Sybil smiled back,

"We'd love to help. That is of course, if you don't mind." She said, looking hopefully at the Doctor. He stared, steely eyed at the group before finally sighing in defeat.

"Fine." He sighed, "But only because Clara wants you to stay. Now! Where should we go?"

"Doctor," Said Clara, pulling him out of hearing range. "Shouldn't we stay here and watch for the ghost? Or do you think it's like that time in the 1970s where it wasn't really a ghost?"

"No, I think this is a real ghost… what do you think about searching the castle and asking everyone if they've seen it?" He asked.

"A domestic approach? I never thought I'd get that from you." Clara laughed. She turned back to their new friends, "What do you say about a tour of Downton Abbey?" Asked Clara.

"But, everyone will be asleep! It's practically midnight after all." Said Mary.

"Perfect time for ghost catching!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Where do you want to go, anyway?" Asked Tom.

"We want to meet everyone and question them about the ghost." Said the Doctor. Matthew chuckled,

"I hate to break it to you but everyone's going to think you're mad!"

"Yes, well I am, aren't I? A mad man with a box, Amelia called me."

"You can talk to them if you want but I doubt they'll give you very helpful answers." Matthew said. "Now I'm going to bed. Care to join?" He asked Mary.

"Ah, yes, about that… I'm afraid your bedroom is off-limits right now…" Said the Doctor. Mary rose her eyebrows,

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that the ghost seems to like it there and for everyone's safety I think it's best if you two slept here tonight."

"Can we stay as well?" Asked Sybil, excitedly.

"I don't see why not." Said Clara, smiling.

"I don't understand. You can't just tell me that I can't sleep in my own room and then tell me that I have to sleep in a box!" Mary exclaimed, annoyed. This day was already a lot to handle, for everyone, and she most certainly was not sleeping on the floor of a box, even if it was magical.

"Oh, don't worry. We've plenty of beds, I do believe we even have an entire room that's covered with beds! You never know what you'll find in the Tardis." Said the Doctor fondly, stroking the Control Panel. Mary sighed in defeat,

"Can I at least change?" She asked.

"No! Off limits remember?"

"You expect me to sleep in my clothes?" She said, getting more irritated by the second.

"Yes, I do actually. But that's the least of your problems. Clara, do you mind showing our guests to some empty rooms?"

"If the Tardis lets me." Said Clara, sighing dejectedly around the room.

"Oh, Clara, you must be nicer to her!"

"And how am I supposed to be nice to an inanimate object?"

"Stroke her, talk nicely to her, treat her like a person."

"I'm not stroking the Tardis." Clara led the group into one of the hallways, pointing out doors as she went. Finally she reached the corridor she was looking for. "Aha! The companions hallway. There's a room in this hallway for every companion the Doctor has ever had. Here's mine," She pointed to a navy blue door. Then she scanned the hallway, looking for some empty rooms, finally she saw two, wedged between Rose Tyler and Martha Jones.

"How has he had so many companions?" Asked Tom, scanning the long hallway.

"He's very old." She replied. "Now, these are your rooms," she gestured to the empty rooms, "I'll be right across the hall if you need anything." Mary and Matthew walked into their room and were met with a plain grey bed with grey walls.

"Well, this is certainly cheerful." Said Matthew, looking around. Suddenly, the walls began to change into a dark forest green and the whole room started to morph to look like their room at home. "Did you do that?" He asked Mary.

"No…" She grinned at him, "This box really is magical." Meanwhile, in the room next door, Tom and Sybil only just discovered that the room transformed. Sybil ran over to the bed and ran a section of the sheets through her fingers,

"It's exactly the same!" She exclaimed, going over to the bureau and inspecting a frilled lamp.

"Won't everyone be looking for you all?" Asked Tom.

"No, they're probably all asleep. Plus, even if they were, they'd be looking for you too." Tom laughed,

"Your father doesn't care about where I am."

"Oh, Tom, I'm sure he will someday." Tom shrugged at Sybil's words.

"Sleep?" He asked her, gesturing to the perfect replica of their bed.

"I think I'm too excited to sleep."

 _~Meanwhile at Downton~_

Edith lay awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering where her siblings had run off to. She saw them running through the grounds with that Doctor man. She brushed those thoughts aside and instead focused on Michael Gregson, who she had met only once a few days ago. He had offered her a column on his magazine, which her father didn't want her to take but Matthew was trying to convince him otherwise. She closed her eyes and sighed, her mind wandering back to her sisters and brother-in-laws before she felt an ice cold blast of wind on her back…

 _~Back to the Tardis~_

Mary rolled over in her bed, facing Matthew who appeared to be sound asleep.

"Darling, are you awake?" She whispered. He opened one eye and brushed off the golden hair that had flopped over his face.

"Yes, I don't think I could sleep if I tried." He whispered back, staring into her eyes.

"Is it because you're not tired or because you're wearing a suit?" She asked, pursing her lips and gesturing to her own evening gown.

"A bit of both I suppose." He laughed.

"I wonder if Edith is okay…" Mary said, groping around for Matthews hand under the blankets.

"That's rather uncharacteristic." He said, laughing softly and gently grasping her hand.

"Can I not care for my sisters well being? She is practically alone on that side of the Abbey now." Said Mary defensively.

"I'm not saying you can't care for her, because I'm sure deep down you do, I'm just saying that you usually don't seem to care all that much. Or at least, you don't voice those concerns." He said gently.

"Mmm. I've noticed that I'm a lot more sentimental at night." She muttered.

"Yes, well, being tired makes you say things you wouldn't normally say." Said Matthew.

"You're very insightful tonight." Mary laughed. Matthew closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers.

"Goodnight, Mary."

 **GET READY FOR SOME GHOST ACTION NEXT CHAPTER. That didn't really need to be announced in all caps did it...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

 _~of exorcising and surprises~_

"Where are we off too now?" asked Sybil, as the group made their way back towards Downton.

"We're going to Mary and Matthew's room to exorcise the ghost." He said, as though he were commenting on the weather.

"Oh." They made their way up the stairs, and thankfully didn't meet anyone on their way. Once they were all in, the Doctor took out a book he had in his coat and started reading.

"Do you have any herbs we can burn?" He asked Mary. She shot him a questioning glance before going over to her dresser and pulling out a stick of lavender.

"Since when did you have that?" Asked Matthew. Mary shrugged,

"Wedding present." She replied.

"NOW!" Interrupted the Doctor, "We are first going to wave this stick around, once we light it, then we're all joining hands in a circle."

"That's specific." Said Clara, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm following instructions. Which, I might add, I normally don't do."

"I've noticed." She muttered. The Doctor lit the herbs and began waving it around the room, before setting it down and gesturing everyone to hold hands. Mary sighed heavily, before grabbing Matthew and Sybil's hands and joining the circle. The six people stood in silence for a moment before Tom spoke up,

"Um, Hello spirit. We, my friends and I, were wondering if you could show yourself? And then leave, if you wouldn't mind…" There was a soft whooshing noise before a woman appeared in the middle of the circle. She stood silently and still and it took the group a moment before they recognized her. Because standing before them was a figure they had all seen before,

Edith Crawley.

 **OoOoooOooOOooh PLOT TWIST**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: 

~Of phone calls and 1921~

 **I don't own anyone or anything, sadly. Enjoy :)**

Ghost Edith slowly turned until she was facing Matthew. He tried to take a step back but Mary and Clara were holding his hands so tight he could barely move.

"I… should… have… listened… to… you…" She said softly.

"Listen to what?" He asked her.

"Germany…" She whispered. Matthew opened his mouth to question her but she cut him off. "I will leave you all now but remember… Germany…" and she faded away. Sybil's eyes widened before she ran out of the room running into a black haired man right as she opened the door.

"Thomas!" She exclaimed. "Where's Edith?" He seemed confused at her scared expression.

"I saw Lady Edith walking downstairs a few minutes ago. Are you ok?" He peeked inside the room and saw Tom, Mary, Matthew, the Doctor, and Clara still holding hands in a circle. "Wh-" But Sybil pushed past him and began to run down the hallway, calling back to the others who quickly broke out of their trance and decided to follow her. They all burst into the breakfast room just as Edith was sitting down.

"Good morning you four, you're down ear-" She began but was cut off by Sybil lightly poking her cheek and sighing with relief.

"Is she alive?" Asked Mary, even though she didn't like her younger sister she wouldn't wish for her to die.

"Of course I'm alive! What are you two on about?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor. Do you or anyone you know have plans to go to Germany anytime soon?" He asked her. She shifted in her seat,

"No, not that I know of."

"You're still here?" Asked Lord Grantham, who was the only other person in the room.

"Yes, I am actually. I slept in my box." Robert gave him a strange look before going back to his eggs.

"Clara, come with me." Said the Doctor, gesturing for her to follow him. "We'll be right back!" and together they ran off.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked him.

"The Tardis. We need to figure out everyone's timelines and then hop around a bit, do some investigating." He replied, quickly opening the Tardis door and slipping inside, pulling Clara with him. He fiddled with some buttons before exclaiming,

"Alrighty! The Tardis has all the information she needs and we're off to 1921! Oh, and please remind me never to say alrighty again. It's like that time I said correctamundo." He shivered before the Tardis lurched and came to a standstill.

"Here we are! One year later." Said Clara, "This bit is always exciting." She flung open the doors and was met with Tom, who was sitting on a bench holding a baby and looking sadly into the distance. "Hello!" She exclaimed. He jumped and looked at her in shock.

"It's been a year!" He exclaimed.

"So it has." She smiled.

"No time for smiling." Said the Doctor with a grimace.

"What a sulker." Clara muttered under her breath.

"Now, I assume we got the date correct? Today is the day the family comes back from their holiday and Matthew-" He cut himself short, remembering that he couldn't tell Tom about future events. Then he remembered the other thing he needed to check. "Sybil's dead, yes?" Tom turned sharply towards him,

"Yes she is." He said coldly. Clara gasped.

"What? I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Clara." Said the Doctor.

"My friend just died any you're telling me it's okay?" She responded.

"Yes. Everyone dies. You're going to die, I'm going to die, and yet the world keeps spinning. Loved ones die and we keep going. We all carry on."

Clara looked at him sadly. Tom looked down at the baby before his eyes focused on the Tardis and he smiled sadly. "So it really does travel in time." Clara grinned back but before she could answer, the Doctor sighed dramatically,

"We're a day late!" Cried out the Doctor. Tom looked at him, confused.

"No. They come home today." Tom said.

"But… That's not what the Tardis said. I looked at all of your timelines and this is definitely the wrong day." Said the Doctor, getting annoyed.

"Well, they come home in two hours so why don't you just talk to them then?" Tom said.

"Fine. I'll see you in two hours."

"Doctor, why can't we just wait?" Asked Clara.

"Because, We mustn't waste any time. You're all dying as we speak, every second closer to death. We've no time to just sit around waiting for a train!" He exclaimed. He grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her into the Tardis.

"You're very confusing." She sighed.

"Good. I'd hate to be predictable." He said. She laughed and grabbed onto the railing as the Tardis gave a sudden jerk. Clara strode over to the doors and flung them open, to see pitch blackness, only illuminated by the lights in the windows.

"Doctor, are you sure it's only been two hours?"

"Well, no. It's been a bit more." He shrugged. As they walked towards Downton together Clara began to question him.

"So, what you said earlier, about Matthew, what did you mean?" She asked.

"He was supposed to get into a car accident and die. However, he did not. They were also supposed to cut their trip a day late because Mary went into labor but alas, no. So what happened? Why has history changed? This is not what the tardis said would happen…"

"And Edith, did the Tardis say anything about her trip to Germany?" The Doctor shook his head,

"No." He said. Clara furrowed her brow.

"Interesting…" The Doctor and Clara made it to the front door and were met by a young girl with blonde hair who was smiling widely,

"Hi! I'm Rose." She said, offering her hand. Clara shook it but the Doctor only looked at her. Clara recognized it as his Remembering Someone Who Was Probably Dead look. He snapped out of it and decided to do his standard grimace.

"Hi. I'm the Doctor, this is Clara. Do tell me, has the Crawley family arrived home?" Asked the Doctor keeping his hands firmly at his side to show that he was not going to shake any hands. Rose looked at them curiously but turned around anyway,

"Cora!" She called, "There are some people here that are wishing to see you. The Doctor and Clara they said." Lady Granthams face peeked around the corner,

"Doctor?" She walked towards them and gestured for the rest of her family to follow. A few minutes later everyone had settled in the drawing room. They were all scattered about, Mary and Matthew standing by the fireplace, Edith sitting on the couch next to Clara and The Doctor, Tom and Lord Grantham chatting casually in the back, and Lady Grantham and Rose sitting in the closest chairs. The Doctor grimaced,

"Why is there always so much talking?" He grumbled. "Let's get down to business. First, Mary and Matthew. Only a few basic questions. Like, where's George?" They looked at him confused,

"Who's George?" Asked Mary. The Doctor sighed, who knew in advance that this was probably what was going to happen.

"Your son." He said, bored.

"I don't have a son." She said it almost sadly. "We can't have children so-" the Doctor cut her off,

"So, you went to a Doctor and they fixed your problem?" He asked, even though, again, he knew the answer was no.

"Um, no. We figured that even though the Doctors claim that Matthew is fine, his back must be acting up again. It's no big deal… well, actually it is…" She looked down at her hands.

"Well, If I, a man who may or may not he able to see the future, asked you to do something for me, would you?" The Doctor asked slowly.

"Go on." She squinted her eyes.

"Let's say, figuratively of course, that all you had to do was go to the Doctor, what would you say?"

"I'd go. Although, how do you know that it's me?" Asked Mary. The Doctor considered his answer for a moment but was abruptly cut off when a jazzy tune pierced the air.

"Clara!" He moaned, "I thought I told you to leave your phone on the Tardis! P.E. might call. And I am not talking to him." Clara fished her phone out of a pocket on her dress and sighed.

"It's Danny."

"Excuse me? What's happening?" Asked Edith.

"I've gotten a call from my boyfriend on my uh- mobile phone…" Replied Clara, clutching the ringing thing in her hands.

"A mobile phone?" Said Rose in wonder.

"Well, go on, take the call!" Said Tom. The whole table had fallen silent and watched intently as Clara took the call.

"Hello Danny!" Said Clara, pretending to sound normal.

"Hello Clara. I was wondering, would you be up for a date tonight? I was going to pop by your flat to see if you were in but decided against it."

"Oh, um, I'm afraid I'm actually out at the moment…"

"With him?"

"Uh, yes… we're only in Yorkshire though! No dangerous planets today!"

"Oh, Yorkshire is nice. Shall I meet you there?"

"Ah, well, you see that's the problem, it's Yorkshire 1921."

"... are you safe?" He finally asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. We're only hanging out with an earl and his family, nothing drastic."

"Well, if he ever pressures you-"

"I know! Love you bye!" Clara hung up with a sigh. "I love him, but he can be rather annoying."

"Let me get this straight…" said Lord Grantham, "That's your boyfriend, calling on a very small portable telephone, and… is he from a different time? I mean, it's a rather stupid thought but it didn't seem like he's from 1921."

"Ah, yes, well he's from 2015. So am I in fact." Said Clara. Robert looked shocked.

"And him?" Asked Rose, gesturing to the Doctor from across the table.

"I'm not exactly 'from' any particular year… I just sorta float about in my time machine. Going places, saving planets, the usual." He shrugged. Clara snorted,

"I thought you were going to make a Supernatural reference." He looked at her, puzzled.

"Supernatural?" He asked. Clara sighed,

"It's a tv show." She said,

"Oh, Clara, you know I've no time for pesky TV shows." Replied the Doctor.

"What did he mean by pressuring you?" Asked Edith.

"Danny thinks the Doctor is too controlling." Said Clara with a sigh, replacing her phone.

"Well, he certainly doesn't seem the way to me." Said Matthew, with a smile.

"Thank you!" Exclaimed the Doctor, "Finally someone who sees sense!" Clara laughed.

"So, Edith," She said, turning to the blond girl next to her. "Any Germany plans?" Edith shifted in her seat and shot a glance at Matthew who was giving her a hard look.

"Um, n-no." Clara looked at the Doctor who jumped out of his seat.

"Well! Thanks for another great meeting but we've got to go." Clara stood up a bit slower and walked over to the door with The Doctor.

"Aw, but where will you stay?" asked Rose.

"In my box." Grinned the Doctor before rushing out of the door with Clara close behind him.

 _ **A/N Ah yes, Matthew lived! By accident. Originally, he was going to die (as much as I didn't want him too) but then I realized that if Edith was the ghost and she died in Germany then we'd need someone to try and convince her not to go to Germany (confusing, I know. Welcome to my head) so I thought Matthew would be the perfect person for the job since he didn't want her to marry Gregson anyway.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

 _~of waiting and Germany~_

"Do you think he'll ever return?" Asked Mary, who was laying on her bed, looking out of the window. "We really do need him now more than ever." Matthew shrugged,

"You could just yell 'help!' really loudly out of the window and see if he shows up." He said. Mary rolled over and looked at him expectantly. He looked back at her, confused.

"You want me to actually yell out of a window?" He asked.

"Well I'm not doing it." She replied. He laughed quietly before getting out of the bed and walking over to the window.

"Just so you know I wouldn't be doing this if Edith hadn't told us her 'news'." He said before yelling, "DOCTOR, I'M NOT SURE IF YOU'LL HEAR THIS BUT WE REALLY NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW." He shook his head, "Now your whole family thinks I'm crazy." Mary laughed and was about to say something but was interrupted by a whoosh of air that caused Matthew to jump back in shock.

"Was that him?" Asked Mary. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mary and Matthew shared a look before Mary went to greet the visitor.

"What on earth is going on up here?" Asked a tired looking Tom. "Have you both gone mad?"

"See! I told you." Exclaimed Matthew. Before anyone could say anything the Tardis appeared right outside of the window.

"Clara! Jump out!" Yelled The Doctor from the control panel, violently pressing buttons.

"What?! I can't jump out!" She squealed looking at the drop in front of her.

"At least you're not wearing a wedding dress, now JUMP." He yelled.

"THIS IS CLOSE ENOUGH." She yelled back, looking down at her 1920s attire. Finally she closed her eyes and jumped, keeping her eyes closed until she felt the carpet beneath her. "Wow, I didn't think I could do that." She grinned at the three humans in front of her.

"I should listen to your ideas more often." Said Mary, looking over at Matthew.

"Maybe you should tell that to your father." He rolled his eyes.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Asked Clara. Matthew sighed,

"We figured out why Edith is going to Germany." He said with a grimace.

"I MADE IT!" Exclaimed the Doctor, bursting through the door, breathing heavily.

"Shh!" Whispered Tom, "You all have made enough noise as it is. I wouldn't be surprised if you've woken Sybbie up." Everyone ignored his comment and looked back at Matthew.

"And?" Asked Clara.

"So, she has fallen in love with her boss. However, he is unable to divorce his wife because she's in an asylum. The only way he can legally divorce her is if he becomes a citizen of Germany. Edith wasn't going to go originally but she got some note a few days ago and has been rather quiet since." The Doctor seemed confused.

"But… that's all right! That's exactly what the Tardis said would happen, minus the leaving bit. So what's wrong? What made her leave and why isn't the Tardis telling me?" He sat down in a chair in the corner. "I'll ask her myself."

"But she'll be asleep!" Said Mary.

"Yes, well I haven't got all day have I?" He said, impatiently.

"Actually Doctor, we have-" Began Clara but the rest of her sentence was muffled by the Doctor's hand on her mouth.

"That was a clever line and you just ruined it." He whispered.

"Sorry." She grimaced. The Doctor and Clara followed Tom, Matthew, and Mary through the hallways until they stopped at a white door.

"This isn't a good idea you know." Said Mary, disapprovingly.

"Well she's going to die so I haven't another choice." Muttered the Doctor, pushing open the door to see Edith sitting in her bed, reading a book.

"Mary, I swear I'm almost done with the book. I'll give it back tomorrow." She said, without looking up.

"Oh good." Muttered Mary from the other side of the wall.

Edith looked up for a moment and her eyes focused on the two people standing in her room and the three pairs of eyes peeking in.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screeched.

"I've come to ask a few questions." Said the Doctor.

"At midnight?"

"Yup! So, do tell me, why are you going to Germany? You're not supposed to go. It's not on your timeline." He asked.

"Because I've received a letter and I feel like I must go."

"Ah, yes. But wouldn't Gregson rather you stay?"

"Perhaps. But I'm going." She said.

"Tell me what the letter says." He said.

"No. It seems as though you know anyway" She said. The Doctor sighed,

"Well, that's where you're wrong. The Tardis is vague when it comes to small details like that. I've only got a general idea." He shrugged. Suddenly his face lit up, "The servants!"

"What about them?" Asked Edith, eyeing him skeptically.

"They'll know what the letter says!" He rushed out of the room, ignoring Edith's confused face. Clara followed him out slower. _These heels are really slowing me down,_ she thought, _how do people wear these all day?_

"Well?" Asked Mary. "Did you figure it out?"

"Yes, no, maybe so. Where's the servants hall?" He asked, staring at the four tired faces looking back at him.

"Downstairs… why?" Asked Tom.

"Reasons, reasons, reasons." He said, "Now! Let's go!" Tom sighed and led the group down the stairs - slowly. "Aww, wake up everyone! We've got an adventure to solve!"

"I think I might fall asleep standing up." muttered Mary, who was paying close attention to the stairs so she wouldn't fall down them. Clara was the last in line and was the only one who noticed the smell of wine from the room next to where she was standing. Usually, wine didn't have such a strong scent… Without telling the others, who had begun to go into the kitchen, (most likely in search of someone who was awake) she slipped inside. All she needed was a bit of something go give her even an inkling of energy for she was certain she would need it. She took one step in and lost her footing on something slippery, she flew through the air and landed in a pile of some kind of liquid, which she soon discovered was spilled wine.

"So that's why it smelled so strongly of wine." She muttered quietly to herself. She decided to take of her shoes and leave them here, they weren't exactly useful to begin with and now covered in wine they were even less so. She struggled to her feet and looked down at her dress. It was completely soaked red. She sighed and stomped back to the kitchen where, even though they were on a mission, someone had made tea. "How much tea is left?" Asked Clara. The Doctor looked up at her and had to hold back a laugh.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"I fell in a puddle of wine. And look," she held out her arm, which had blood on it. "I'm bleeding."

"Would you like… something?" asked Matthew, at a loss for words.

"I'm good thanks. I'll take a shower when I get back to the Tardis. Which reminds me, have you figured out the mystery?" Asked Clara.

"Yes and no. I think it may have something to do with the Tardis. We asked Daisy, and she said that no one read the letter, which, I might add it rather ridiculous. I mean, how are you supposed to figure out someone's plans if you don't read their private letters?" He shrugged. "To each their own I guess… anyway, I think we ought to go back on the Tardis and see if anything is wrong." He set down his teacup in the sink and motioned for everyone to stand up.

"Didn't you say something about a room full of beds?" Asked Mary, yawning. "Well, maybe we can begin our search there, and sleep." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Or we can get coffee in the kitchen." He said, leading them out of the back door and towards the light that was the Tardis.

"This is all so surreal…" Muttered Matthew.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Called a voice behind them. The Doctor spun around and was met with Rose MacClare, who was breathing heavily. "Can I come too?" She asked. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" She asked the younger girl.

"Well, I heard all the ruckus you were making and decided to come check it out." She grasped a stitch in her side. "I don't think I've ever run this far."

"I don't see why she can't come." Said Matthew, shrugging.

"Well then! Another addition to our team!" Exclaimed The Doctor. Clara sped up,

"This wine is starting to harden my dress." She yelled over her shoulder. The Doctor rolled his eyes and led the group back to the Tardis.

"We're all going in that… that snogbox?" Asked Rose, trying to find a word to describe it.

"Oh, yes." Said the Doctor playing along as Mary shot her cousin a steely glare. "We - all six of us - are all going to cram inside this small little box. Even wine girl. Then we're going to magically figure out the answers to all of our problems! It's quite magical. Although rather hot… It could do with some ventilation." Rose laughed,

"What's in the box?" She asked, hardly containing her excitement.

"Why don't you see for yourself." He said, pushing the door open and revealing the inside of the Tardis.

 _ **And off into the Tardis they go. This might be my longest chapter (The first might be longer) it was five pages in the document lol**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

 _~of showers and adventures~_

 **I feel like the title of this chapter is a bit misleading... it isn't THAT kind of story... if you catch my drift...**

"Wow." Gasped Rose, as she stepped into the large room, filled with the steady breath of the Tardis. "It's smaller on the outside!" She exclaimed as the Doctor mouthed, _It's bigger on the inside_.

"Oh not you too! How many times to I have to tell people that the line is, It's bigger on the inside? Honestly, you're all a disappointment." Groaned the Doctor.

"It hasn't changed much." Said Mary, dragging Matthew over to a couch and collapsing on it. "Didn't you say there was coffee?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll go make some it's just down that hall-" The Doctor was cut off by Clara, who had emerged from the same hallway he was looking at… except she was in her towel and humming what seemed to be a Christmas song. "Clara?" He asked. He was the only one to speak. Her head whipped up,

"Oh my god, Doctor! What the hell are you doing in my bedroom…" Her voice petered off as she realized that this was not in fact her bedroom. "Oh no. Ohh, no, no, nO." Her voice grew to a yell. "YOU STUPID BOX. YOU LITTLE-"

"Clara!" Scolded the Doctor, "No wonder she doesn't like you."

"I just stepped out of my en suite bathroom into the control room. And you" She jabbed her finger at the Doctor, "Are telling me to be nice to her?!" She turned around and began walking swiftly through the hall. "Oh, when will the torture end!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. The group watched her until they heard a door slam.

"Coffee anyone?" Asked Matthew.

"Yes please." Said Tom. Matthew stood up, pulling Mary with him since their hands were still connected. The Doctor led the group down the long hallway, pointing out rooms as he went.

"And this." He said, gesturing to two large double doors at the end of the hallway, "Is the library." Matthew looked at in awe. He took a peek inside and grinned,

"There must be so many books!" He exclaimed.

"Oh yes. And a swimming pool."

"A swimming pool?" Asked Matthew, practically jogging to keep up with the Doctors fast pace.

"Ooh yes, big swimming pool. Olympic size." The Doctor replied.

"But how does it fit?" Asked Matthew.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Laughed Tom.

"Where are we going?" Asked Mary, whose legs were beginning to burn from all the fast walking.

"We're going to collect Clara. Then, we're going down to the data banks and see if anything is amiss. Finally, we're going back to Downton to convince Edith not to go to Germany."

"But isn't that a fixed point in time?" Asked Matthew who seemed to have figured out a basis of what was going on.

"Perhaps. But the Tardis would say." The Doctor shrugged.

"But we saw her…" Said Mary slowly.

"Time can be rewritten." He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis. Rose was silent, thinking to herself. _These people are mad_ , she thought, a _nd to think I'm related to some of them._ She pondered for a moment. _Perhaps they're not mad at all. Perhaps they've just been around more._

"Do all adults do this? Is it like a right of passage thing?" Rose muttered.

"What?" Asked Mary, giving her cousin a strange look.

"What?" She replied, genuinely confused. Suddenly she realized her mistake. "Oh, I didn't say that out loud did I?" She asked, blushing.

"I'm afraid you did." Laughed Tom. "And if you actually wanted to know, the answer is no. I don't think this happens to many adults, or people in general."

"Actually, the amount of aliens in London is rather large, if only you'd open your eyes." Responded the Doctor, stopping in front of a navy blue door. He knocked once and was met with Clara; who had her hair back in a ponytail, black capri workout pants on, a grey shirt, and sneakers. The three aristocrats (plus one socialist and one time lord) stared at her, confused. She snorted,

"You actually thought I was going to run in a dress and heels?"

"Fair enough." Shrugged the Doctor.

"Is that fashion in the future?" Asked Mary, who looked concerned.

"Only if you're working out. Some people wear stuff like this all the time though. It is rather comfortable." Mary still looked skeptical but made no remark. "So where are we headed?" asked Clara, jogging in place to show her enthusiasm.

"The kitchen!" Replied The Doctor. "You need energy to save the world y'know."

"We're hardly saving the world." Laughed Mary.

"Well, we're saving your sister." He pointed out.

"True." The group continued on their way, before stopping in front of a white door. The Doctor pushed it open to reveal a decent sized kitchen. The walls were a deep blue but all the cabinets were white. It had stainless steel appliances and a black and white tiled floor. In the corner by the door, a small table with four chairs sat.

"It's sweet!" Exclaimed Rose. "But these appliances… what is this?" She asked, opening up the dishwasher.

"Haven't you heard of a dishwasher?" The Doctor asked, "They were invented in the 1850s."

"I've never seen one before." She shrugged. Mary sighed dramatically,

"I'm only here because I was told I'd get coffee." She said. Matthew rolled his eyes at her while the Doctor went to the fridge and began rummaging through it. He pulled out six cups of coffee.

"Where did you get those?" Asked Clara.

"I made them. I find it useful to have coffee on hand, you never know when you'll need it." He told her taking a sip of the coffee. As the group drank their coffee and regained their energy they began to make a plan. Soon enough, all the mugs had been placed in the dishwasher and they were on their way.

"Doctor." Clara said, drawing the man's attention to her. "Have you ever wondered why there are only hallways in the Tardis? It's bigger on the inside! Why aren't there ladders or stairs or-" She was cut off because right as they rounded the corner, they were met with a staircase entirely made of glass. Clara whispered a tiny "oh" and looked over the railing.

"Is that the way to the data whatever you called it?" Asked Mary, leaning over the railing with Clara. Below them was only darkness, it seemed the stairs had no end.

"Data banks. And yes, I do believe it is." Said the Doctor.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Asked Matthew. "What if there's something dangerous down there?" He ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"This is the safest place you can be. Trust me, there's nothing down there." The Doctor reassured him. Clara and The Doctor shared an excited look before bounding down the stairs. The others however shared an unsure look before shrugging and following the time traveling duo down.

"Hereeee we are!" Exclaimed the Doctor. "Here we have all the information we'll ever need." In the center of the room was… a computer.

"Well." Said Tom. "That was anticlimactic"

"Oh no, dear sir, see this isn't an ordinary computer. It's hooked up to the heart of the Tardis, it stores all of the information in this whole universe, everything, everywhere, everyone." As he spoke he got closer and closer to Tom until their noses were practically touching.

"Got it." Tom said, awkwardly shuffling backwards.

"But what seems to be the problem with it?" Asked Rose, who had gone up to the computer and was looking at it closely, even though she had no idea what it was or how it worked. The Doctor turned and pointed at her,

"Aha!" Everyone jumped, "That's the question!" He spun a full 360 degrees and pointed at Clara,

"What is wrong with it?" He asked.

"Don't ask me." She snorted, "I'm rubbish with computer-y stuff." The Doctor sighed and went to closer inspect the small box.

"Does it turn on?" Asked Matthew, who went up and tapped the screen. The Doctor went around to the back of the computer and flicked a switch, making the screen light up. Matthew jumped back in surprise.

"Now scooch." He pushed Matthew and Rose back towards Tom, Mary, and Clara, who decided they'd rather watch from afar. After a few moments of silence, Clara made her way over to The Doctor, kneeling next to him. He pulled up a screen with the headline, _The History of Edith Crawley_. They scanned the document, looking for something about her traveling to Germany. Nothing arose however and they locked eyes, thoroughly confused.

"Is it supposed to make that noise?" Asked Matthew, going round to the back of the computer. The Doctor rolled his eyes,

"Like you know anything about it." But Clara shushed him,

"No, no, he's right! It sounds like someone's crunching on something." The Doctor fell silent and slowly moved to where Matthew was standing, putting his ear up to the back of the computer. His eyebrows furrowed and he began to pry at the back, earning many stares. Tom looked around and located a crowbar. He tossed it to The Doctor and he caught it, using it to pry away the back. He groaned loudly,

"RIDICULOUS." He exclaimed, causing Matthew, who was standing right next to him, to jump back in surprise.

"What's ridiculous?" Asked Mary, inching around to see what he was looking at.

"This," He said, pulling out a bright green caterpillar, "is like the moth of space. It goes around, eating up information. Horribly inconvenient. He frowned at the creature.

"Will you kill it?" Asked Rose.

"What? Of course not! I'll just throw it into some galaxy." He waved his free hand around as if it were no big deal. He held it out to Mary, "Mind holding this while I rewire the computer?"

"Actually yes, I do mind." She cringed and stepped away. Rose, much to everyone's surprise, decided to volunteer. She gingerly picked it up from the Doctor's hand and placed it in her own, taking a deep breath and inspecting it. The Doctor went back to work, connecting wires and such,

"THERE WE GO!" He exclaimed standing back up and reattaching the back of the computer. Rose, who was used to the silence of the Doctor working, accidentally closed her hand on the caterpillar who, in self-defense, bit her. She let out a small gasp before she fell on the floor.

"Rose!" Exclaimed Matthew. The Doctor jumped up and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"What on earth is that?" Asked Tom.

"This is my sonic screwdriver. I also have a pair of sonic sunglasses but I left them upstairs." HE scanned Rose and let out a sigh of relief. "She's not dead. Just passed out. Let's get her into one of the rooms while we come up with a plan."

"But, if we don't convince Edith now then she will get on the train in a matter of hours." Grimaced Matthew. The Doctor considered his options.

"Fine. Then we'll drag her back to Downton and confront Edith." Said the Doctor, finally speaking.

"Oh not again." Sighed Mary unhappily.

"What do you mean?" Asked Clara.

"Well, let's just say this won't be the first time I've dragged an unconscious body through the halls of Downton." She Said.

 **Don't forget to review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

 _~Of confrontation and convincing~_

It was three in the morning and Daisy was wandering around upstairs, lighting the fires. Right as she was walking up the stairs to the guest hall, where Lady Rose was staying, she saw a shock of blond hair that could only belong to one person.

"Mr. Crawley?" She asked, reaching the landing and gasping at the sight in front of her. Matthew and Clara (Clara had received many protests from Mary that a lady shouldn't be carrying around bodies) both had Rose's arms wrapped around their shoulders and were heaving her down the passageway, her door in the home stretch.

"Oh! Good morning Daisy." He said, trying to act as normal as possible. "The weather is, um, nice." He looked out of the window to see inky blackness.

"Uh, yes." Said Daisy, awkwardly.

"Well, we've got to get Lady Rose back to her room. She fell down the stairs." He lied convincingly. Daisy looked alarmed.

"Should I call for Doctor Clarkson?" She asked.

"Oh, no." Said The Doctor, stepping out from the shadows. "We've got it under control." She nodded and quickly curtsied, running back down the stairs quietly wondering to herself how many bodies she'd see being dragged around.

"The weather is nice?" Scoffed Mary, as they finally placed Rose back in her bed.

"It's not like I could have told her, 'Lady Rose has been bit by a magical caterpillar and passed out.'" He defended. She didn't have time to answer because just then the Doctor whipped out his screwdriver and scanned Rose.

"She should be up and about in an hour. Now, let's go find your sister." As the group marched through the Abbey, trying to be quiet as to not wake anyone up, Mary started questioning Clara.

"So, what's it like in the future?" She asked, falling into step with the strangely dressed girl.

"Well, we had a woman prime minister a few years ago, looked a bit like your mum." She said, aiming her last comment at Matthew. "And I've heard that a woman might run for president in 2016." Tom laughed,

"Sybil would have loved to hear that." He said, his smile turned into a sad one and he looked back at the ground again.

"Oh, and we've got all kinds of technology! Computers, phones, wifi, internet." Clara exclaimed.

"That's quite enough Clara." Said the Doctor, "There's only so many things you can tell someone."

"Did you say the prime minister looked like my mother?" Asked Matthew.

"Yes," The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "Almost exactly like your mother… however she died a few years back. In the whole Dalek invasion." They walked along in silence for a bit before Mary stopped them.

"This is her room." She whispered.

"I think I should do it." Said Matthew.

"It's hardly proper," Said Mary, "Bursting into your sister-in-law's room at three in the morning and yelling at her."

"No, I think he's right." Said Tom, "You spent all day with Gregson, didn't you?" Matthew nodded. "Therefor you know almost as much as she does about him." The Doctor nodded,

"I agree."

"As do I." Clara added.

"Fine." Muttered Mary. Matthew went over to the door and knocked, looking over his shoulder when no one answered,

"Should I just walk in?" He asked. The Doctor nodded and Matthew pushed the door open, laughing in surprise when a yellow furry dog ran past his legs and into the hallway. Isis immediately ran towards the Doctor and Clara, deciding that the best place to lie was right in front of them, meaning that no running could be done unless they jumped over her or ran around her.

"How did Isis get in your room?" Asked Matthew, surprising Edith who seemed to be half awake.

"Oh, you all again." She yawned. "You know you really mustn't be in here." She pointed out.

"I'm the heir, I can do whatever I please." Matthew responded, jokingly.

"Within reason." He heard Mary mutter from the other side of the door.

"I've come to talk to you about going to Germany with Michael." Said Matthew. Edith groaned,

"Why can't you let me go?" She asked, irritated.

"Because.." He thought on how best to word the predicament. "Because I've heard it's not safe in Germany at the moment. Fights have been breaking out and I want you to be safe." His voice softened at the end.

"Is that it?" She asked, a flicker of indecision clear on her face.

"Actually not quite." Said the Doctor, stepping into the room. "See, we saw you as a ghost. You warned Matthew not to let you go to Germany. Now, I ran back to the Tardis while you two were chatting and checked your timeline, only to find out that you don't have to die. It's not a fixed point in time. You have two options, stay here and live, or go to Germany and die. It's not terribly hard…" Edith gaped at him.

"But what about Michael? Does he die? She questioned.

"Um, yes. Sadly, that was a fixed point in time."

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "Can I tell him? I can't very well send him off to be slaughtered."

"I'm afraid you can't." Said the Doctor.

"But…"

"Edith. You can't just throw away your life like this. What about Marigold? What about watching you neices and nephews grow up? What about parties and finding love? You've got so much more to live for, I should know, Don't throw it all away now." Said the Doctor.

"I suppose…" Said Edith, still struggling with everything she just heard. Mary walked in, followed by Clara who was breathing as though she had just run a marathon, presumably from following the Doctor on his trip to the Tardis.

"We may not see eye to eye all the time." Began Mary. "But we only just lost Sybil. Losing you too would be terrible." Edith got out of bed to give her sister a hug.

"So it's settled!" Exclaimed the Doctor, clapping his hands. "Everyone lives! Except for Sybil… 'fraid we can't change that. And I don't even know how you managed to live." He said, gesturing to Matthew, "But somehow, almost everyone lived."

"But what will happen with Michael?" Asked Edith.

"Everyone has their time and everyone dies." Said the Doctor. "We all must carry on, as they say. Well! I believe our work here is done, Clara. Shall we head back to the Tardis?" Clara smiled sadly,

"I suppose we should."

"Do drop by again soon." Said Edith, waving them out of her room, "And perhaps with less ghost mysteries." She smiled as she shut the door. The group headed down the stairs until they we all in front of the Tardis, the cool spring wind blowing their hair around.

"I hate goodbyes." Said Clara.

"As do I." Said Tom, going up to give Clara a hug. "Please come visit us soon." Clara nodded,

"I'm sure we will." Tom tentatively went to give the Doctor a hug. Grudgingly, the Doctor wrapped his arms around Tom and gave him a very short lived hug.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be seeing you all soon since you seem to create a lot of drama." He said, frowning, "Also, Tom, I think you ought to give Matthew some driving lessons. It would do him good." Tom nodded, laughing.

"Why don't you all come for Christmas?" Asked Mary, stepping forward to give Clara a small hug.

"Sounds good." Clara said smiling.

"We'll tell Rose that you said goodbye." Said Matthew, hugging Clara.

"Bye!" Said the Doctor, pulling Clara into the Tardis who managed to squeak out a final goodbye before the door closed. "So miss Oswald, how do you feel about a Christmas party?" He asked, already punching in the coordinates before she could respond.

"Sounds lovely Mr. Smith."

 **THE END**

 **Only joking ;) Then next chapter will be the final chapter (aka the epilogue) and THEN the story will be over.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue:**

 _~Of Christmas and closure~_

Mary paced the halls of Downton, waiting for the guests to arrive. Her head snapped up when she heard the sound of the library door being opened,

"People have started to arrive." Matthew informed her. She went to join him in the hall and they linked arms, walking side by side to go greet to newcomers. Tom was already in the hall when they got there, talking to Mary's grandmother. He excused himself and ran over to where Mary and Matthew were standing.

"Have you seen them yet?" He asked. Mary shrugged,

"No. I'm sure they'll arrive eventually though. No need to stress about it. Has Rose arrived yet?" She asked, deliberately changing the subject. Matthew looked over at Tom and rolled his eyes.

"Not that I know of," Her husband said, "But we could go walk around and try to find her if you'd like."

"Wonderful. We can meet plenty of people along the way."

"Like the Doctor?" Asked Tom, trying to get the truth out of her; that she was anxious about the Doctor returning.

"If he comes he comes." Said Mary airily.

"I'd have hoped you'd be a bit more excited." Said the Doctor, who had snuck up behind them and was leaning against the wall.

"Doctor!" Exclaimed Tom.

"Still wearing the same outfit, I see." Said Mary, trying her hardest not to grin. She was, despite her protests, excited to see him.

"Yes, well, don't think I'd change because it's Christmas." He muttered.

"Oh, it's always Doctor this and Doctor that, what about me?" Asked Clara, jumping out from behind him. She was wearing a beautiful, sparkly red gown.

"You look lovely!" Said Rose, who had seemingly just arrived, which was evident from her red cheeks.

"Oh look!" Exclaimed the Doctor, "It's the dream team back together. We're the dream team. The best, the coolest-" Clara put her hand over his mouth and shook her head.

"No." she laughed, "Never say that again."

"Fine whatever." He muttered. 'SO, how's life at the Abbey?"

"Same as usual." Shrugged Mary, "no life changing events as of late."

"How thrilling. I was hoping you'd have at least one story." Said the Doctor.

"Oh, look! Here come the children!" Exclaimed Tom, scooping little Sybbie up in his arms. The nanny looked at him disapprovingly before handing Matthew a little baby boy who was barely a month old.

"No life changing events." Scoffed the Doctor. "So who's this?" He asked, gesturing to the little baby.

"This is George." Said Mary.

"And judging by the looks of him you were pregnant last time we saw you." Responded the Doctor. Mary shrugged,

"There wasn't a proper time to bring it up. And plus, I barely knew at the time." Mary said.

"He's adorable." Said Clara, walking over and letting George grasp onto her finger with his small hands.

"Thanks." Grinned Matthew.

"I'd hate to interrupt this wonderful conversation," Said Tom, "But does anyone notice how distressed Edith looks?" Rose craned her neck to see where he was looking. Edith was clutching a glass of wine and was looking around, as if she was looking for some kind of escape route. Matthew chuckled,

"That's what conversations with your grandmother do to you. They're terribly draining." He said.

I beg to differ." Said Tom, "We seem to have lovely conversations."

"That's only because she likes you." Said Mary, "I've no idea why, really. The chauffeur running off with her granddaughter. The scandal you two could have caused…" Tom laughed,

"She's been very into her garden lately." Said Tom.

"Once she finds something she likes she sticks with it." Said Mary.

"Like my mother." Said Matthew.

"Yes," Replied Mary, "Although I can never tell if she actually likes your mother or not."

"None of us can." Laughed Matthew.

"Speaking of your mother, how is she?" Asked the Doctor.

"As well as she normally is. Why?" Asked Matthew.

"No reason really, just the resemblance between her and my friend, Harriet Jones, is confusing to me." Shrugged the Doctor.

"Y'know Doctor, there are lots of people who look the same, there's only so many faces humans can have. Plus, they were born in completely different times, I'm sure there's no connection." Said Clara.

"I suppose you're right. The world is a mysterious place." Said the Doctor.

"It sure is." Said Tom.

"Oh look, here comes Edith!" Said Rose. The group watched as Edith made up some excuse and put down her wine glass, quickly losing herself in the people milling around.

"Ugh, save me." Groaned Edith, walking up to them.

"Whatever from?" Asked Mary.

"Our dear Granny." Replied Edith, "She keeps going on and on about these wonderful statues she found in a cemetery up in London and how she's been dying to get some of her own but it's a pain to transport such heavy objects and it's supposedly extremely expensive. Honestly, from how much she's described them I could probably carve her one myself." Matthew laughed,

"I'm sure it's not that horrid." He said.

"Oh, really? Would you like a forty minute talk on how to properly wash stone?" She asked bitterly.

"I suppose not." He responded.

"Statues?" Asked the Doctor.

"Oh yes, rather common." She replied.

"What's common?" Pressed the Doctor, dreading her response.

"The angel statues of course."

 _ **fin**_

 _ **So, remember how I said in the last chapter that this was going to be the end? Well... I lied. I'm writing a sequel! Which, if you haven't already guessed, has to do with weeping angels. Although not in a way you'd probably expect ;)**_

 _ **Anyway, this story was super fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
